


嫩芽

by archer17



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archer17/pseuds/archer17
Summary: 见习修士齐格飞/小修女莱因哈特春心萌动的故事发电大佬给的梗："十四岁的小修女莱勾引在神学院学习的同龄好友吉。她自己其实对那方面的事情也不太理解，只是想要牢牢地把好朋友的心拴住。年龄可适当增加。如果想不出有趣的附加情节也可以不用写这个。"* 因为是十四岁，所以没有露骨的关于性的描写。也不存在插入式性行为。大概主要还是荷尔蒙。*以后爱发电不接梗了。我开点梗的时候才会写，爱发电上面后续的点梗不算数。我流修道院，历史背景架空，一个棉条和马车并存的时代。对任何教派都没有了解，随便写写，没有任何讽刺或者反驳的含义。* 手机阅读请点“hide creator's style”，阅读体验更佳。





	1. Chapter 1

莱因哈特在十四岁才迎来姗姗来迟的初潮。

做早课的时候莱因哈特便觉得不舒服，棉质内裤湿漉漉的。她在这方面一向很迟钝，直到小腹作痛、嗅到铁锈味才想起来，好像听一位姐姐讲过，女孩子下身会流血了，就说明她真正地能够生育了。这种生理现象触及到莱因哈特的知识盲区，她只得缀在队伍的后面，悄悄扯了扯嬷嬷的衣袖求助。

管事嬷嬷将她带回宿舍，教她用棉条。莱因哈特觉得看起来很简单，手指用力在推管里一捅，棉条捅进下身真是痛极了，她眼睛里全是泪。她重新换了一套黑袍，却看见嬷嬷在背后上下打量着她。

“你长得太漂亮了，这不好。”嬷嬷脸上的皱纹快挤成一条条的沟壑了，“以后你的胸会变大，屁股变翘，腰会变细，再加上你这头金发和漂亮的小脸蛋——”嬷嬷拍拍她的屁股，揪着她白嫩的脸蛋，用枯枝一样的手拍了拍，“会吸引多少男人会愿意死在你身上啊！当初我就不该……”这么标致的可人儿，可是能将整个修道院搅得腥风血雨的。

莱因哈特只觉得莫名其妙。这老妪年过花甲，却因早年贫苦生活压得驼了背，又因平时节衣缩食瘦得不成样子，是这破败修道院里最看中教条罚人最狠的嬷嬷，平日里女孩们最怕听见她含糊地咕哝，怕下一刻就要用那枯爪将年轻女孩拖进小黑屋里挨罚。她抱着脏衣服跑到后院去，拿着肥皂使劲搓洗着脏污的地方。衣服上打出暗褐色的肥皂沫子，化成污水流进下水道里。她将衣服洗了又洗，将昨天晾的还有些潮湿的衣服收下来，假装刚洗的这衣服是她昨天换下来的。她有点害怕，说不清楚是什么感觉，成长应该是件好事：长得更高大，更有力气，不用再守那些“大人”定下的规矩，或许还能有更多的…自由。可是，这样的长大似乎也不是什么好事。她还记得，过去同住在一个宿舍的凯瑟琳，早早就流过血了，开始发育了。她的胸部像小果实一样涨大，腰细臀翘，五官长开了，其他的女孩有嫉妒的也有艳羡的。她的头发像成熟的麦穗一样金灿灿的，在收获季里格外地打眼，有贵族远远地赶来假意借宿，藏在虔诚的信徒里将这金麦穗悄悄地收割了。那天离开的马车像个黑棺材，载着女孩的抽噎离开了。莱因哈特站在田野里目送马车远去，回到修道院问凯瑟琳去哪里了。嬷嬷摇头，只答：“她长大了。”后来再也没有人提起凯瑟琳。

“你看，是莱因哈特……”背后的女孩自以为悄悄地和同伴说，好像莱因哈特像个什么稀奇物件儿似的。类似的窃窃私语交织在一起，仿佛共振发出的嗡嗡声。莱因哈特没好气得翻了个白眼，心里又有些害怕。初潮这事情她谁也没告诉，却在一早上像风一样传遍了整个修道院。她第一次成为八卦里的主角，被审视，被议论，被无中生有地造谣，修道院里传出各种各样的故事。

不过莱因哈特很快就调整好心态了。初潮只是人生里的新状态，适应就好；那些背后的议论，不出三天就会换主角，实在不行，就当她们臆造出了另一个同名女孩就好。她想得很简单，这做法理论上有效，但是还未实施就被新的意外打断了：中央教会派来一队见习执事到地方教会，这一群男孩儿，过两天就会到各地的修道院里。也就是，有男人来了。

有新男人了！女孩们更频繁地发呆做白日梦，脸上不自觉泛起红晕露出一丝不合时宜的红晕。最年长的嬷嬷名叫萨沙，是戒律派，最见不得女孩这副想着男人的样子，握着教鞭在讲坛上抽得啪啪响，教训她们道：“你们是将一生奉献给神的女性，身体和心灵，都要保持绝对纯洁。”

大家都不以为然。这个年头，吃饱穿暖就很好了，这种对精神和肉体的高要求她们实在应付不来。她们修道院不受重视，自己拥有的田地也就堪堪能让人能吃上饭而已。萨沙嬷嬷自己是十分虔诚的，立誓要传播神的爱，修道院征收的土地只需自己能维持就够，也不雇佃农，都是修道院自己人在耕种。也是因为她这样古板保守的态度，更加剧了修道院不被教区主教重视的情况。其他修道院都顾着收租子，收上来上贡给教区教会，因此教区不喜萨沙，平日往这边派遣的神父都少。这样循环往复，萨沙的修道院所在的区域俨然成了一个教会不看顾的地方。也因着这些问题，有钱的人家大多选择将男孩直接送到神学院，而不是送到修道院积攒资历。

对于萨沙嬷嬷的话，和莱因哈特分到一组干农活的米娅往地上啐了一口：“谁不知道修道院里的女孩都是被捡回来的，又不是我们选择侍奉神的。正经人家谁会把孩子往这儿送。”她摘下头巾拿在手里擦汗，新刈的麦子堆在荒芜的土地里。莱因哈特不作声，她和米娅不一样，她是被姐姐送进来的。家道中落的城市小贵族还不如诸侯国里的小地主，姐姐安妮罗杰凭着美貌当了一家地主的佣人，那时莱因哈特太小，安妮罗杰没法带着她，只好将她送到了修道院里。侍奉神总比去当个佣人在大街上卖身来的好。米娅这话戳中她的心事了，但是也没什么好说的，时也命也，只得借着割麦子来发泄心里的郁气。

米娅时出了名的心大，见莱因哈特不说话，就故意大声道：“哎，你这麦子怎得割得这样高，小心浪费了麦穗呀！”莱因哈特还计较她那句正经人家，也不答话。米娅讨了个没趣，自顾自地说道，“哎。那些男人什么时候来啊！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我流修道院，历史背景架空，一个棉条和马车并存的时代。对任何教派都没有了解，随便写写，没有任何讽刺或者反驳的含义。  
非常潦草。那为什么想写呢。因为我想写。但是没什么心思去调控节奏或者写大纲啥的。其实按照我预想的内容很快就可以写完的了。为什么那么多废话且有那么多背景呢。  
因为我是个话痨啊。  
断章断在这里是因为我写得不耐烦了。嗯，我对自己的作品很粗暴，但是也倾注很多精力。主要是因为我喜欢。


	2. 正剧向口嗨 包含废章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正剧向……  
已经发布的第一章和本章为废弃内容（第一章部分废弃……）  
聊天记录整理，很乱我也很懒

我看着第一节给自己挖的坑默默流泪  
挖坑一时爽 一直挖一直累

主要就是：罗严打带着米大麦到她们修道院搞事，打算套一个宗教改革的背景呢  
米大麦不爽教会然后就脱离出来了。修士就是出家人…然后背景算是天主教 罗是神父 吉是见习执事…是罗的跟班

然后罗想 借商业来拓展改革…

罗的动机 就是资本主义发展 封建政权和宗教分离的意愿越来越强烈。然后罗很风流嘛 被当作典型发配到地方，因为没有证据只能说他这个人不行。其实教会想看他吃苦。因为 那个修道院的位置在商道上 沿途的城镇比较富裕，信众也很少，同是贵族和商贾关系也很不好 贵族一般靠过路税啥的（德国嘛很多诸侯国公国，一路走下来税也不少…）。  
然后我想的是 罗严打把路德的二十一条带过去了…也就是贵族赎罪券的事情，主张有自己解释经书的自由，修道院在商道上 过路的商贾会借宿，然后给一些商品或者铜币作为过路费。这个时候罗罗就开始搞事…  
米大麦 家里是商贾。家长迂腐 想着当宗教人员去赚钱。大的修道院也是大地主。

这里的话 我希望的是 吉是真的对宗教感兴趣（哲学意义上的）。对于教会那套借信仰来奴役信众的做法不感兴趣  
莱的话就更直接 想要打破教会的特殊地位，剥夺教会对于土地的所有权，打破政教合一，教会和资本主义是势不两立的吧…资本主义要提高效率 就要普及知识培养合适的工人 （当然这个想法太前卫了）教会希望将经书解释权握在手里 垄断知识。吉给莱带来新世  
那个时候应该有博物学吧…我先查查  
博物学还是法国和英国比较多  
毕竟德国是大陆国家

然后 莱从小在修道院长大，经书快被翻烂了

为什么莱要突破政教合一这件事。因为她从小就在修道院长大  
见过教会的人向嬷嬷讨要xx费之类的，还有农民，自己都吃不饱穿不暖还要供给。有很多是路过的商人告诉她的，或者说，是她偷听到的。她的生活不是很好，但是也不是很坏……  
在这里的话 莱因哈特是一个很有想法的少女罢了，她最好的结果就是不成为一个生育机器 或者一个老死在修道院的老处女，这是无法摆脱的背景带来的局限性。  
要我说的话，莱因哈特生在这个时代，她只会觉得痛苦，因为她不是那种可以洗手做羹汤的女子，也不会心甘情愿地接受“我要做成事情只有从女性能做的事情入手，教书之类的”。尽管那个时候已经有印刷术了，但是她能够获得的资讯有限……


	3. 预计的结局走向三支线

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 都不是好结局！都不是好结局！  
反正我觉得对于普世意义的he来说这个真不算什么好结局。  
也是聊天记录整理，口嗨产物，最终写成什么样不知道……反正前面很多部分我打算推翻了。

在一间屋子里的，手上的蜡烛托盘也熄了，莱因哈特把麻花辫解开 金发像金色的麦浪一样，把外面的袍子一脱，黑色的袍子就很轻易地堆叠在脚踝那里。晚上山上有点冷，身体有点打颤，粉色的乳头皱巴巴的。吉尔菲艾斯仿佛懂了又没懂，他明白莱因哈特那种迫切渴求他的意图，但是不明白莱因哈特这样矜娇的渴望为什么会落在他身上。她很有想法，和其他修女格格不入，认真祈祷。但是没有对神的信仰，她仿佛在等待什么将她带离这个地方，这里只是她暂时歇脚的地方 休息够了，就会飞向远方 。吉尔菲艾斯自问不是这样的人，能够将她带离这里。  
他们是故人，家里还能支撑的时候，他们在城里是邻居。那时候漂亮张扬的女孩子变成了沉默但是更加锐利的女孩。她在修道院，但是她问的问题，她的信念和教会要求的完全不一样。吉尔菲艾斯是从很现实的角度出发考虑的。而这时候莱因哈特才发育，没有想那么多。男女之爱是生活的一部分，她的思想和信念也是生活的一部分，她全部都要。她没有想过很具体的怎么去实现这件事。之前修道院其他修女不断挑逗吉尔菲艾斯的行为让她有强烈的危机感。她一不做二不休 ，不如直接把自己给吉尔菲艾斯（啊生理教育啥的，那时候根本不懂。反正其他地方的修女，也有许多和男性神职人员媾和的。吉尔菲艾斯被蛊惑了，走上这条路（神学院神职人员）是家里安排的。越是神学院的人，越不相信这套。  
然后他在月光下摘下这朵花，吻了，抚摸那粉色的乳头，还有被金色体毛稀疏覆盖的生殖器官，亲吻膜拜莱因哈特身上女性的象征。

【支线开始】 

支线1

吉尔菲艾斯听见外面风吹树叶的声音还有隐约的脚步声 突然顿住了 一会他轻轻地退开，嘴唇颤抖着，捡起了落在地上的袍子套在莱因哈特身上 。他没脸看莱因哈特。然后将头纱胡乱戴在金发上。慌乱地向莱因哈特告退了。 莱因哈特怔怔地站在那里。衣服也没穿好，就还是按着吉尔菲艾斯做的那样胡乱批在身上。 萨沙嬷嬷托着蜡烛推门而入，看见的就是这样一幅淫乱的画面。一个女孩，半裸着站在那里等她的情夫。吉尔菲艾斯仿佛克制又体面地站在围观的人群里，他想要往前，只要莱因哈特看他一眼，他愿意把所有给她。狗屁戒律，神约束人的欲望只是为了纯粹狂热的信仰罢了。这是神的欲望。祂没了信仰什么都不是。 但是莱因哈特只是垂着眼，仰着头，不可一世地和萨沙嬷嬷辩驳。质问她，质问围观的人，难道你们没有因为男女之爱而动摇过吗。有谁能说自己是纯洁的。再说回来，神爱世人，为什么不能原谅这一点点小小的欲望。 她看都没看吉尔菲艾斯，她不是失望，她还是喜欢他。她突然发觉，自己一直知道要对抗的是教会 是人代代相传墨守成规的约束。 

  


支线2 

他听过黄色笑话，想象过那是怎样的极乐。他蠢蠢欲动，但是他听见风吹树叶的声音，和隐藏在下面的脚步声。他得拒绝。他也醒过来，从少女单纯直白的欲求里脱离出来。这不是梦境，他因此感到很幸福又很难过。 莱因哈特被伤了心。后来有人传她和吉尔菲艾斯的谣言。吉尔菲艾斯澄清也没用。萨沙想通过处女膜来验证莱因哈特的贞洁，后来是米达麦亚和罗严塔尔拦住她 。然后作为惩罚，莱因哈特的金色长发被剪了。 突然觉得逐出修道院也不错…除了吉尔菲艾斯 ，没有人知道她是贞洁的。 想想莱因哈特成了吉梦里挥之不去的影像，发现自己没有办法舍弃她，莫名其妙成了自己精神世界的一部分，于是自我感动式奉献。 被法国人捡回巴黎了，顶级美人。曾经是修女。看起来是欲望之花实际上却是百合，被老鸨捡到，当作卖艺不卖身的花魁。 但是比较好玩的玩法还有一个，莱因哈特永远保有被剪短的头发，戴假发（玛丽安托内瓦特的洛可可啊），被当做童贞的象征在妓院卖笑 （就是因为不可能所以格外好搞） 

  


支线3 

还是吉轻轻给莱穿衣服，自己走了。就是没有人发现 这一夜像露水一样在太阳完全升起的时候消失了.。 

  



End file.
